Years After
by kimberlyjune
Summary: A girl, an incident, our heroes,8years. Wat happened & wat'll happen? Read 2 find out! TK!
1. 1 intro

**Years After.**

**Authors note:** O/k 1st of all I think it is wise to warn u all that this is my 1st fic..... So don't raise the bar too high..... Oh heck!!! What would you expect from a 14 year-old girl? The story might sound sappy, dull or anything not up to your taste coz I'm not a trained or profession writer... But I'll try my best....

**Disclaimer: **Like all the other authors I don't own anything... I also apologize if any part seems similar......

thoughts , "talks", flashbacks

Bored of my babbling!! I better get started... This will be a short chapter coz' I want to know is there any1reading before I start the story.

_And so it begins........._

On the couches sat Tanya, Katherine, Aisha, Adam, & Rocky.

"Rocky!! Don't eat up all the chips!!" Aisha shouted across the room & grab the bags of chips from his lap as he protest. "That wasn't fair"

Sitting at the dining table.

"Bro, tell me again how did everyone ended up in my house"

"Tommy, I didn't know your memory went from bad to worst" Jason gave a light chuckle which earn him a glare from his long-time buddy "Come on this isn't so bad, look an the bright side everyone came together to congratulate you, of course with a little help from your girl, so go & be the good host."

Tommy gave a slight grunt & made his way to join his long friends on the couch. Can't blame him though, just finished his race of about 35 laps, he just felt like crashing his crib and have a good sleep. If he could that is. Too bad the people I really want to see aren't here He shook his head to shake of that thought. Still, he was grateful that his friends were here. A mini-reunion they call it.

Katherine held this surprise party for Tommy as a present for him qualifying the championship race. Somehow all of them were in California & in Angel Grove. A little too weird it is but they some of them didn't know it until this party. Angel Grove has changed over the years from the small town into a big city.

Everyone was catching up on each others lives. Tommy now is a temporary racecar driver for his uncle, John Rush, whose head quarters is in Angel Grove. Katherine, from a full time ballet dancer, came back from England & is now directing in the school of American ballet. Their relationship had been rocky for some while, Tommy blaming his self for most of the part. Katherine had tried really hard. It was just him who had some problems paying full attention on their relationship. They had their fair share of good moments, which was until Jason suddenly turns up in Angel Grove. It brings back a lot of old memories, some he thought he had put behind him. Somehow, it was there all the time, haunting him.

Adam is now an emergency doctor in Angel Grove Community Hospital, on the other side of the city. He had to juggle his studies and work back then to cover up his University fees. They all know he is a smart guy and juggling studies with work is about the same amount of stress and will power needed to cope with high school and rangering. He bumped into Tanya as she was giving free singing classes for the orphanage children at the Hope House when he went there to check on his patient.

Tanya is now a famous DJ at the Angel Grove radio station. Occasionally she does some recording during her leisure time when she has something; it is her hobby since young. This kept the others wondering why she does not want to try braking out into the market, but all she said was it's for the hobby, not for the money. Besides, Adam is supporting her back on this, which is all that matters.

Aisha made a surprise attendance to the party, she came with Tanya. She came back from Africa a month plus ago, due to the lack of technology in that secluded area where she observes the wild life and treats the injured ones, all ties were broken. Luckily Tanya is still staying at her old home, or it would be hard to track her old members down. She just could not keep her hands of animals, and now owns a vet. There is something that Tanya suspects about her & Rocky, but Aisha is in denial all the way.

Rocky on the other hand is waiting for Tommy to open their dojo, the red star dojo. Once the dojo is confirmed, he will quite his post as a detective. The strain on his back has healed but he has to extra careful, as another accident might lead our red hero to the wheel chair or worst the bed for his entire life. However, he could still do beginner stunts and continue with taekwondo as long as he does not attempt any 'heroic' movements. He don't have to worry about that though, he is under watchful eyes of his friends.

Last but not least, Jason now works as an architect at the Abrams architect firm at the north border of Angel Grove. Disappearing after his last transition of the Gold-powers, he made a surprise visit to Tommy with a job as an architect. No one ever thought of him being an architect; they thought he would be more into the challenging field, not that architecture is not challenging, but to an occupation with more action.

118 miles or a 2-hour drive north of Angel Grove city is Los Angeles. That's where a few other friends are at ......

The conversation in the room was abrupt by an all too familiar six-digit sound. The faces off all were full of worries and disappointments except for one. An embarrassed Jason got up and answered his cell phone. Sighs of relief could be heard in the back ground & was broken with a comment made by Rocky

"Geese... Do you have to do that? It scared the hell out off me!"

A soft sorry was heard... ... The rest started to continue where they stopped but an all too familiar name was heard and everyone diverted their attention to Jason.

"Kim? Is everything all right??"

"I hate too disturb you at what you're doing right now but is it okay if you could drop by the hospital right now........... I'm... scared... Jason..."

"Now don't cry .... Tell me why you are in the hospital & which one?"

The word hospital made Tommy jumped to his feet & startled the others, Kat caught this from the side of her eye.

. .

Any suggestions on who to pare up with who? The other 4 will be in the next chapter.


	2. 2 hospital 1

**Years After**

**Disclaimer:** Ditto from last chapter

**Authors note: **I don't have to repeat it do I? Oh and thanks to all that had reviewed or e-mailed me.8 of you supporters make me post my 2nd chapter.

_And so the story continues_

"I'm at …… Angel Grove Community Hospital … … Trini & Billy was in an …… accident…… I was notify while… waiting for her to go to the mall…… I can't seem to contact Zack……"

 "Just stay where you are and I'll be there in a jiffy, k?"

He presses the end button on his phone and was surprised that everyone in the room was looking at him

"So……" Tanya required.

"No time for explaining guys, I'll have to go to the hospital." Jason explained hurriedly.

"Whoa…. Wait bro I'm coming with you."

"Us too" they stayed put after answering so.

Jason asked rather impatiently "so, are you guys coming or what??" 

"Duh!!!" came the response.

"Ok.. we'll be taking my jeep & Tommy's car, is that OK" he didn't wait for the reply and reach into his pocket for his car keys. A picture drops out at the same time without being noticed, except for Tommy. He gave quite a stare at the picture before handing it to Aisha, who is going with Jason. *I swear for a moment that the little girl looks like Kim in pictures, when she was young.* He caught the same expression on Aisha's face & gave her a shrug.

They started off for Angel Grove Community hospital.

During the journey, Adam, Aisha & Rocky were debating whether to bring up the question. Jason took a glance at his rearview mirror, to see what was all the hissing's about.

"U guys, Ok?"

"Mm.. Jason? Who is this in the picture with you?"

Jason froze for a moment at Aisha's question. He mentally curses himself for making such a mistake. "Just a kid I met at the peace conference. Why?" 

"Oh nothing, she just look a lot like Kim in those pictures she showed me, taken when she was young. Except for those eyes."

He hoped no one caught the expression on his face as Aisha made the statement. "I kind of thought off it too when I met her, that's y I really cared bout her once we met." Praying hard they would take that excuse & not pry any further more.

Not long after that, they've reached the parking lot and made their way to the emergency rooms.

------ Meanwhile ------

Kim was sitting on the bench outside the emergency room. She felt a little light headed & started to pray hard that Jason gets here soon. Trini & Billy have been in there for about 12 hrs & she's been there ever since. She didn't want too disturb Jason's little party, she tried calling Zack but to no veil, she also had started to worry bout both her friends in there. For the record she had not been very good with car accidents, and 12 hours is way too long for a car accident. As the emergency light turned off, she managed to limp her way to the doctors and supported herself by leaning against the wall. 

"I'm a friend of Ms. Trini Kwan , & Mr. Billy Cranston, may I know how are they doing?"

"Ah yes, their conditions have been stabilized, there was a slight problem in there just now but it has been taken care off " "They are now being transfer to their rooms 291 and 311 respectively." "They should be awake by tomorrow morning, or else they might have some other problems that we overlook, which might be highly unlikely."

Kimberly let a soft sigh of relief at that point.

Suddenly a whole group of people burst into the room. Which gave Kim quite a fright until she recognizes who they were and stiffened at the sight. * Oh my god, I'm not ready for this…… Why did you bring them here Jason?? * She waited for them to walk up to her, but a slight dizziness claim her & she passed out without greeting the newly arrived. Tommy being the nearest to her immediately stretched out and grab her by the waist. 

"Kim?" Tommy and Jason called in a worried tone.

The nurse near by came over. She took a quick glance of Tommy and Jason from top to toe, as if checking them out. " It's about time". Her statement puzzled everyone.

"Nurse Jane, why do you say that."?

"My apologies Dr. Adam, but this poor girl has been here since the surgery started about 12 hours ago, I'm surprised that she didn't pass out earlier."

Jason mumbled something that wasn't audible than the nurse signaled for them to put her on the bench, Aisha immediately took off the coat she was wearing to place it on Kimberly. The nurse injected Kim and then made her leave. After a few moments she started to stir. Jason came over and started into his protective-brother mode.

"Kim, why didn't you call me earlier and when was the last time you've eaten." Before she could even respond, Jason continued "You are going down to the cafeteria now and grab a light munch and no objections to that." "The rest will visit Trini & Billy" 

Tommy wanted to do something to help her, but didn't know what. Katherine easily slid her hand into his and gave it a light squeeze; he gave a slight smile in return. As Kimberly was about to protest, her hand phone rang. She let herself to be helped by Jason down to the cafeteria. 

All the team heard was, " Hey dear, and a yes darling" which made a small knot in Tommy's stomache, which was detected by Rocky. But something else caught Aisha's and Adam's attention.  

"Is it me or is Kim leaning on Jason to walk? Was she limping?"

"I don't know Ish, but I think only we saw that," said Adam after hearing Aisha's whisper.

The rest had already went to the desk to check which rooms are their dear friends in.  

.                                                                                                                                       .

Just the usual, any ideas / comments?? I still need some more votes for the pairings. 


	3. 3 hospital 2

Years after 

****

**Disclaimer: **Ditto again from the 1st chapter

**Author's notes: **Told you that my story isn't really that original, so if you find it no point to continue reading just stop here. But no matter what I will be continuing this story for the others who supports me. Thanks again to all for the reviews and comments. Hope you all had or will have a joyful Christmas!!! **Merry Christmas!!**  

The story continues ( this chapter will be kind off boring, but hope you'll enjoy ) 

- Cafeteria - 

"Is Annie ok??" 

"Yea, just asking whether are Billy and Trini doing OK?"

"Kim eat! You should've called me earlier you know.."

"I don't want to eat! I know I should've called you earlier, but you were busy in the afternoon when I called, after that you were at Tommy's celebrating, so…" "Speaking of that, why did you bring them here anyway?"

Jason shrugs. "Hey, I didn't invite them. But what's wrong with that." Kimberly glares at him. "Ok. Ok. I know, you're not ready to see them yet, but you'll have to meet them some time. And even know since they know that you're staying around." Kimberly just let out a sigh. "You know what? No matter what you do, the four of us will be right behind you."

"Thanks, Jason. I really needed the extra support." 

"Now eat! By the way, how did you stand there outside the emergency room for so long? Where's you're…."

"I was sitting the whole time. It's under the bench. Erm.. Could you help me to bring it to the car? I don't want them to see it."

"Now Kim, you know that the" He was interrupted by Kimberly. "Please for your little sister! And I'll promise to finish this."

Jason knew he couldn't argue "Only this once. You wait here and finish your food and I'll come back down then we'll go see Trini and Billy." She just nodded. 

"What are they doing here anyway?" 

"They were coming back from dropping Annie at her friends place."

- Room 311 (Billy's room) –

"Hey Billy." Tommy said as he stood next to Kat who is on the chair next to Billy's bed.

Rocky then came in after checking their friend's condition from the nurse at the desk. "According to the nurse, he should be awake by tomorrow morning." "Are u guys going to stick around here until then?" 

No one gave a respond, until Tommy said "Why don't you take Tanya home, Rocky." It was more of a statement than a question.

Tanya hesitated for a moment, but then agreed. Because she has the morning shift of the station and she couldn't do much by staying here. "But you're going to call me, understand." Katherine nods her head. Rocky and Tanya than got up to leave.

- Room 291 -

"Hey, girlfriend!" Aisha said as she sat down next to Trini's bed. She's actually very terrified for her predecessor. 

Adam lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "According to these charts, she should be coming about anytime before morning." They sat there for a while in silence, praying for both their friends to awake soon, and were thankful that they didn't suffer serious injuries. Kimberly and Jason entered not long after that. 

Aisha and Adam had their suspicions cleared as they saw the way their friend was trying to use her right leg and the way she was relying on Jason to walk. They were about to question her as Aisha gave Kimberly her place by the bed, but Jason made an excuse to leave, because he thinks Kimberly should settle this matter on her own. 

"I'll go check on Billy."

After he left, Kimberly asks her friends. "Where are the others?" 

"They're at Billy's ward." "What happened to your leg?" Aisha popped the question.

Kimberly knew there's no escaping this one. She answered. "U both must make sure not to tell anyone about this. Don't ask why. It'll be explained." "I swear Kim." "Cross my heart." followed Aisha.

Kimberly nodded and took a deep breath. "Well it was nothing really. I was crossing the road when and saw a little girl dash to the middle of it. The upcoming car couldn't break and she was so shocked that she didn't know what to do, so I pushed her out of the way. The next thing I know, I wasn't able to do gymnastics ever since. Heck, I couldn't even walk properly. I've been balancing on one leg and leaning against objects for support."

* Well that was the truth. I did save a little girl from an upcoming car when she ran across the road. * 

"Kim why didn't you…" Aisha asked after hearing her friends little tragedy in a sad almost close to crying tone, but was cut off by Kimberly's reply. 

"That's why I didn't want you all to know. Ish, you guys were busy with your own lives, but if I told you, all of you will make a big fuss out of it. And I don't want your pity on this. It's just a little accident, I still can survive and am living very well now." She paused for a while. "You both must keep a promise. Don't tell the others ok?" 

Aisha let out a sigh of agreement, while Adam just nodded. "But Kim, they're bound to know about it. It's kind of obvious, that's how me and Aisha know."

"That's why I need your help. Please!" she pleads her friends.

Aisha and Adam knew they were in to this and can't do anything about it. Aisha wasn't sure whether she should ask the question floating in her head, but it came out even before she knew it. "Kim, have you ever regretted it?" Kimberly just smiled and shook her head. There was silence in the room after that.

Adam finally broke the silence. "Will you all be staying here?" 

"That's a question asked with an obvious answer Adam?" Kimberly replied. "How bout you?"

"My shift should be coming up next so I guess I'll be here till then." He continued after seeing Kimberly's puzzled expression. "I'm working as an ER doctor in this hospital. Coincidence isn't it."

"And I'll be staying with you Kim," Aisha continued. "We can also catch up on what has happened for the past years. I could also update you on the other's current state." Both girls grinned at the thought. It's been years since both of them had talked. This accident isn't all bad after all. The mood in the room was finally enlightened.

- Billy's ward -

"Hey buddy, Where's Rocky and Tanya?" Jason asked as he entered the room. It took him quite awhile to get to Billy's room, he was out in the garden for the past half an hour.

Tommy turned around to look at his friend and signaled him to quiet down. Katherine was wiped out after the day's event, and finally had shut her eyes for some rest after much persuasion.

"Hey Jase, Rocky took Tanya home. No point for so many of us crowding in this room. How's Kimberly?"

"She's pretty much better now. I left her with Aisha and Adam. You know how they get when acquainted after being separated for so long." He left out a soft chuckle hoping it could convince Tommy.

"Yeah! I understand. What are they doing in Angel Grove anyway?"

Remembering about what he had promised Kimberly. "I don't know how they ended up in Angel Grove and what are they doing here." * Hope I sound convincing. *

"Oh…." He was about to question further more but decided against it. * What benefit will Jason get by lying to me anyway? * 

They sat there through the whole night, occasionally chatting until some where about 4 a.m. Billy started stirring. Jason immediately went for the doctors. Billy was mumbling something about Trini, but Tommy couldn't understand. He went and wakes Katherine and both stayed there waiting for the doctor. They made their way out of the room as the doctor arrived. Katherine left to make calls to Tanya and Rocky.

The doctor finally came out "Mr. Cranston is doing fine but because of the shock, he couldn't remember what happened during the accident. Other than that, he should be 100% well." "He needs to stay back for one more night for extra precaution. If nothing goes wrong, Mr. Cranston could leave tomorrow."  

After that, the doctor made his leave. The three of them re-enter the room and was greeted by Billy. 

"Hey Jason, Tommy and Katherine.!" 

"Hey Billy!" exclaimed Katherine cheerfully.

"Hey genius!" chuckled Tommy jokingly.

"Hey Blue-boy."

"Where's Trini guys?" Asked Billy who started to worry.

"Chill out. She's fine. She's still sleeping."    

.                                                                                                                         .

I'm trying to update more before Jan 5th. After that I won't update this frequent anymore, coz school session's starting. Again, I need more votes for pairings.


	4. 4 Annie

Years after 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything….. at all.

**Authors note: **I'll be updating as much as I can before Jan 5th , coz I won't get so much time on my com then. Thanks again for all the comments and I'll make sure I finish this story. So don't worry. 

_Lets hit the road!_

Billy was actually surprised seeing Tommy & Katherine here.

Jason bents down over Billy and quietly whispers "They don't know a thing." Then says aloud, "I'll go inform Kimberly and the others."

"So, Billy what are you and Trini doing here?" asked Tommy. Billy began to look slightly uncomfortable by that question. But was save by Adam who entered at that moment.

"You're fast Adam, where are the others?" Tommy asked

Adam on with a puzzled look "What do you mean…. I just came to check on Billy and tell you guys that Trini just woke up." "Hey, Billy you're up!" "You seem to be doing fine!"

"Hey Adam!" "I'm pretty well alright! Just need to stay back for some check ups." "You know what, why don't you guys check on Trini before heading back and rest, I see a certain former pink ranger needs one." Katherine smiles sheepishly at that. 

Both Tommy and Katherine left after a moment. Adam simply stayed back to keep Billy company. " Aren't you forgetting that Kim doesn't want company…" 

It hit Billy immediately what Adam was talking about. "Ooops! But how do you know?"

"Me and Aisha were kind off curious and then it all just came out."

- Trini's room - 

"Hey, Billy's up!" Jason said as he entered. "Trini! How are you?" He went over to her bed.

"Hey Jase.., besides the feeling a truck hit me, I'm doing fine. How's Billy?" 

"As good as you can be." "Both of you sure did gave us a fright."

Kimberly cleared her throat "Not as much as both of you gave me!" "We were suppose to go shopping and the next thing I knew I got a call from the hospital." She shudders at the thought.

The door open's and in step Katherine and Tommy. Kim froze as she turn back to look at the door. She hadn't really seen him before now. *My gosh, his eyes are still so warm and caring. Kimberly Ann Heart, stop this thought right now. * Tommy came in and was immediately locked in Kim's eyes. *It has been too long.* He manage to pull out of her gaze as Katherine spoke.

"Hey, you must be Trini?" "Hey Trini! Doing fine"

"Yeah. I'll take it you're Katherine! Hey Tommy….. I'm fine. I'll be out tomorrow morning."

Katherine continued, "We just stopped by to see how you're doing and informing you all that we'll be leaving. We'll come back later with Tanya and Rocky, during visiting hours."

Trini manage to catch a glimpse of Kimberly's expression before returning Katherine's sentence. "Don't need the trouble of coming later, I'll be out soon. Maybe we'll hold a gathering soon." 

"I agree" Tommy said. "This isn't a place that in my wildest mind, I would think of meeting all of you. Guess we'll have to wait for the gathering then." After awhile, "I think we should make our leave. Nice seeing you again Trini." He went over and hugs her.

He walks back to Kimberly as she pushes herself up, "Nice seeing you too" As he embraces her into a hug. Kim manages to stand straight while putting some of her weight onto him. "Wow, U seem heavier, It's nice to know that you've put on some weight." Tommy said jokingly which earns him a whack on his arm. She immediately sat back on the chair as Tommy let her go.

"Bye guys" Aisha said as Tommy and Kat left.

"Why don't you all go back and have some rest too. You all can come back later in the morning if you want to." Exclaimed Trini. "You could stay at Jason's for the night right, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." "If anything happens, I'm sure Adam will page you."

Kim, Aisha and Jason left after some persuasion from their friend. Outside the corridor, Kim realizes she has left her purse in Trini's room. Aisha went in to get it for her. As the purse accidentally fell, a picture inside the purse caught Aisha's attention. * Isn't that girl from Jason's picture? What's she doing here if she's from the peace conference? It's amazing how much she looks like Kim. * But she decided not to push Kimberly for any answers, when the time comes she will know. Aisha then followed Jason home because she didn't want to wake Tanya and her family at this time.

- The following day at Kimberly & Trini's home –

Aisha was shocked at how nice the house was designed. 

"Hey Aunt Trini! Welcome home!" said A little girl hurrying to hug Trini. "Hey Annie!!"

"Hello Uncle Jason, Aunty Aisha" Aisha was shocked at how this little girl know her name. She is the same girl in both pictures. "Hello, Annie is it? How did you know my name?" 

Annie nodded. "Mommy always shows me pictures of Aunty Trini, Uncle Jason, Uncle Billy, Uncle Zack, Uncle Tommy, Aunty Aisha, Uncle Rocky, Uncle Adam, and Auntie Katharine. Mommy says that all of them are her good friends and are always there to help each other." Aisha was in lost of words at Annie's memories and how good she was. 

"Mommy, Auntie Trini's home." Out came Kimberly with her crutches. Aisha wasn't a bit surprised on Kim's condition or that the little girl is Kim's but she's just curious about who the father is?  

"Welcome home Trini." "Hey Aisha! Surprise!" she said as she sat down on the couch. The other two took their seats, except for Jason who excused himself to the washroom. He designed this house especially for his two sisters, Kimberly and Trini. As he went back down he saw Annie taking sodas out for her guests and then retreating to her room at her mother's request. He took his seat next to Trini.

"Aisha, before you ask any questions. Yes, Annie's my daughter. She's the little girl I saved from the accident. Before you ask who her father is, I don't know. The answer to your question following this will be one that I will not answer today. When I'm ready I'll explain things to the others together, I couldn't stand going through it twice again." She said it all out in one breath that there was no space for Aisha to utter a word. Her expression immediately went sad. 

Aisha just got up and wraps an arm around her shoulder, "It's ok Kim. I will know everything when the time comes; don't push yourself to hard on this. Don't worry I won't tell the others. But I want to come here often for visits, is that ok with the three of you?"

Kimberly just nodded and was grateful that Aisha didn't push her on the matter and being so understanding. "Thanks Aisha. A lot!" They just hugged each other. "Well I got to get back to my clinic. My lunch hour's almost up." 

"Why don't you grab a bite first before you leave? I've made more than enough for the four of us." Offered Kimberly.

"Am I hearing things? Our Kim, the one and only Kimberly Ann Heart cooks" Aisha asked in a disbelief tone.

"Kimberly! How many times have I told you not to cook, you could get yourself hurt." But was cut off by Kimberly.

"Well Aisha, you would not want to know what life can do to you. I could even cook on one leg, and one hand holding a crutch, which Trini would usually not allow." She answered with a smile. 

.                                                                                                                                                  .  

Usual stuff.. Comments and votes on pairings please…… I really need help on that.

****


	5. 5 the party

After years 

**Disclaimer: **Nothing….. Nothing at all….. I certainly don't own anything

**Author's note: **Here's d next chapter…… Happy New Year to all.

Here we go… 

"So, anyone up for a party with lots of food?"

"Is food all you can think about Rocky?" said Aisha.

"So what's this about Rocko?" Adam inquired.

"I mean we have not had a gathering with Kim, Trini, Billy, and Zack. Since now we know that they live nearby, why not have a reunion."

"Yeah…. Why not?" Tanya chirped in. "I'll go call Tommy, Kat and Jason. Rocky do you mind calling Kimberly and the rest. Is this Saturday that is the tomorrow OK with everyone? We'll all bring our dates."

All 4 grin at the idea. "This is going to be a fun weekend." Aisha said. "Whose house will we be using this time?"

"Why not Kimberly and Trini's. I heard they share a really nice house, which was designed by Jason. They also have a back yard as far as I know." Rocky voiced out his idea.

Aisha and Adam did not know how to respond to that, but as they were thinking of an excuse to not have the party at Kim's place, Tanya broke their thoughts. "Ok. Tommy agreed with the party so we'll have to ask Trini and Kimberly before inviting the others?"

"Don't you think…." Adam's voice trailed off as he was trying to concentrate on Rocky's conversation with either Trini or Kimberly.  "Hey Kim…. Yes, it's been long… What do you think about a party tomorrow at your place…yes, great… Yeah… We'll bring along our dates… so you know what to do… Ok. See you then… good night," He looks at the group. "Mission accomplished."

Adam and Aisha look very puzzled. Aisha. *Is Kim ready to tell them about Annie? I thought she wanted to wait and plan before hand. I hope she knows what she is doing. * 

- Next morning - 

"You've got all the of the groceries Trini? Everything ready for tonights party?" asked Kimberly as Trini came back to her car with hands full with bags of stuff they need for tomorrow's party.

"I think this should keep Rocky full for the rest of the night, and there's left to feed the others." Trini replied smiling. "So why did you agree to use our house, I thought you would not want them to find out?"

"Well it's been a long time since I've seen the gang, I thought why not. Since everyone is free this weekend. Besides, Annie will be at her friends, they are having a girls night." "My leg is nothing to be worried about, I'll just say I had a little accident. The doctor just told me that my leg might have a chance. Do you think I should give it a try?"

"Why not, Kim? It definitely will make you move easier and if you're lucky, gymnastics will be on its way soon."

"Yeah, I'll definitely not trouble you any more." Kimberly joked. "But I think gymnastics will be out of the question. I don't think the doctor would allow." As they made their way home, they caught a sight of a couple walking romantically hand-in-hand along the pavement.

*I've missed walking like that * Kimberly thought. She saw the woman and found her familiar, then only it dawn on her. "Hey, it's Emily!"

Trini's eyes darted to the couple immediately and was slightly delighted that it was not him beside Emily. 

"You still do love him don't you?" Kimberly asked after catching her friends' expression.

"I have never quitted, just like how you felt towards Tommy." Trini caught her friend frowned so she decided to change the topic. "So who are you going to bring as a date?" Trini chuckled slightly.

"Haha.  Don't laugh at me. Think about yourself too!" Kimberly retorted.

"Well I don't think Billy would mind me being his date again…!" Trini said in defense.

"You know what Trini, Maybe he might ask you to be his date, and then Billy would not have to be stuck with you!"

"I don't think so, it's already two. If he wants to, he would have asked me earlier."

- The party -

The music was turned on; the whole house was filled with the mood for partying. Ding-dong goes the bell.

Trini greeted the two at the door. "Hey Katherine, Hey Tommy, come on in. My, Is this the first time you are on time for something Tommy?"  

"Very funny Trini. Wow! How do you guys afford this thing?"

"Trini, this is a very nice place you have" Katherine complimented after taking a glance around the living room.

"I won't be surprised, with her being a lawyer"

"And Kimberly's designing shop, this should be nothing." 

"Hey Rocky, Hey Aisha. The party's at the back yard." The five of them made their way to the back of the house.

"How did you two know about that?" asked Tommy. 

"Kimberly filled me in on their current lives at the hospital" answered Aisha. They saw Kimberly leaning against the wall and made their way over to her.

"Hey pink crane. It's been long!" Rocky went over and gave her a hug.

Kimberly caught Katherine's expression as he said that. "Hey red ape!" "You should know that the pink crane does not only refers to me."

"Aw! Come on girl, we're too used to call you that." The both of them went into a bear hug.

"Hey Ish! Wait a minute. Rocky said that he would bring along his date. Am I missing something here?" "I see you have not fill me in on everything Aisha!" 

"We are going to have a long talk girl." 

"Kat!" said Kimberly as she gave her a hug.

"Hey Kimberly, your house here is really beautiful. How have you been lately?"

"I'm doing fine. We should thank Jason for the wonderful job. He designed this house. Make yourself at home."

"Hey Kim. I'm glad you're doing fine." He picked her up and enveloped her in a hug.

"Hey Tommy! It is nice to know that you could make it on time." She joked and got a chuckle in reply.  "I think you could put me down now." He put her down and she immediately balances her weight on the chair nearby. "I have heard about your race. Congratulations!" * Actually, I pretty much watch the whole thing *

"Thanks. So where's your boyfriend?" He mentally kicked himself for asking so.

Kimberly did not know how to answer but was save by the bell.

"Do you mind grabbing the door for me Tommy." Kimberly asked to save herself from the situation. "Sure." Came the reply. As he took off Kimberly sat herself down on the chair.

"Hey Zack!" greeted Tommy.

"Oh man! We're later than Tommy, Angie." 

"Is that the welcome-Tommy thing you guys have?" Tommy mocked a hurt expression. "Hi there, Angela!" Angela shook Tommy's hand that he gladly took out.

"Tommy, it's been a long time. I am surprised that you are early." She stifled a laugh.

"Anyway, they are all in the back yard." 

- After an hour and a half-  

The guys were at the back yard catching up on each other's lives.

"Where's Adam, Tanya, and Jason?" ask Kimberly as she saw the guys coming into the living room. She had been sitting in the living room the whole hour talking with Aisha, Trini and Katherine, but mostly listening to Aisha's story about how she and Rocky started out. Luckily no one noticed that she has not got up since they started eating.

"Adam will be able to leave his position only at eight, so he will be running a little late." Rocky explained.

Katherine continued. "Tanya has to wait for her boyfriend to get off work."

"Jase said that he would be coming. He says he has a little surprise." Tommy said, which made everyone anxious on what is he going to bring.

"So, what do you guys think Jason's surprise is?" questioned Billy. He came back from Aquatar, after getting his treatment done. His techno-babble had not been heard since his return. He is now working at the Infonet Software Inc. as a top scientist of technology due to his wide knowledge about it. How could he not pick up anything after spending hours in the commend center back in his past years.

"Maybe he got himself a hot chick." Zack joked. Kimberly was the only one who caught the nervous expression on Trini's face. Zack is now a director at the Los Angeles Choreographers and Dancers. He occasionally also does performances around the States.

"Speak of the devil." Said Tanya as she looks out of the window. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Rocky being the nearest to the door opened it.

"Hey Jason!" Greeted Rocky, he whistles as he saw a girl beside him. "Who is this hotty?" which earned him a smack at the back of his head by Aisha.


	6. 6 The girls finds out

Years After 

**Disclaimer: **Ditto from last chapter.      

**Author's note: **I know the story is a little slow going I'm trying to speed it up and leave out the unnecessary parts. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter.

Lets Rocket! 

"Hey Rocko, are there any food left for us?"

"Very funny Jason! So, you have not introduce us to this fine lady in front of me." Rocky said with a sly grin.

"Could we get in first Rocky?" asked Jason.

"Oh Yeah! Come on in." Rocky said as he move aside and let the pair in.

"Hey Jason!" everyone said in unison as he came into the living room.

"Hey guyz!"

Trini and Kimberly locked eyes as they saw who was beside him. They seem to be able to know what the other was thinking and is puzzled with the situation.

"Hey Emily" said Angela.

"Oh, so you finally got a date with her Jason!" chuckled Tommy.

"Well we have been going out for a little over 6 months. I bumped into Em outside the old youth center."

"Aw man… We only find it out now! That's a good way of keeping secrets Jason." Zack joked.

"Well we wanted everything to be stable before we let the others in on our relation."

"Why don't both of you go to the back of the yard, the food are all there. Unless you want to wait for Adam and Tanya, they should be arriving soon." Kimberly suggested.

"Why don't we all go, it is cooling outside." Everyone then left after Tommy's statement except for Trini and Kimberly. Aisha saw this and then turned back

"Rocky, we'll be out later!" "Now what is going on, both of you now something that I don't."

"Aisha could you help me up, let's go talk about it in the kitchen Trini." Kimberly said.

- In the kitchen -

"Kim, didn't we saw Emily with the other guy that day?" asked Trini.

"Well yes, but they might not be what we think they are." Replied Kimberly.

"Wait…. You're telling me that Emily is dating two guys at a time?"

"We're not sure about it Ish, but…" Kimberly didn't know how to finish of the sentence.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Trini quietly.

"Aisha you have to promise not to leak this conversation out ok?" Kimberly pleads. Asha just nodded.

"Now Trini, I know you love Jason, but don't you think we have to let him deal with this. He is a grown man now." Aisha was shocked by Kimberly's statement and didn't know what to tell Trini.

All of a sudden, Emily came out behind a kitchen door. "Well, well, well. Trini has a crush on my boyfriend." "It's not surprising. He's rich and famous for his occupation."

"How long have you been there?" Aisha asked as she took a step in front of both her friends.

"Long enough for me to know that you figured I'm playing little Jason."

"Why did you do it." Questioned Trini.

"Oh come on, he was head over heels for me since high school. This opportunity is just great." "I just have to ask him and a few debts of mine will be covered. What do you think?"

Kimberly shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't worry Trini, I have one more last thing to do and then I will return him to his rightful owner. Besides I already have Shawn. You just have to be a little more patient."

"What makes you think that I will let you continue with this? Emily I can't believe you're actually doing this." Trini said.

"Be realistic Trini, nothing in this world is more precious than money." "Love, it does not have a meaning in my dictionary." 

"Than why are you telling us this?" questioned Kimberly.

"It really does not make a difference. Who do you think he will believe? He is in love with me ya know." This statement made Trini's anger blew. The slap was not for herself but it was for Jason. 

"My gosh Emily, how could you say such things. You are such a BITCH!"

"Trini, that's should be enough." Said Jason as he came into the kitchen. "How could you call Emily such things?" "You even slapped her."

"Now Jason, I believe Trini did not do it on purpose." "We just had some misunderstanding." Emily said innocently

"Jason, you believe what she is saying?" said Trini with hurt in her tone.

"Now Trini, no matter what the excuse is, you still should not have slapped all call her names."

"Fine then, believe her all you want." Said Trini as she ran out of the kitchen to her room, with tears gathering at her eyes. Billy followed her.

"Trini!" Kimberly and Aisha called out.

"I am very disappointed in you Jason." Cried Kimberly.

"How could you say that to Trini. She was just helping you out." Said Aisha.

Kimberly, totally ignoring the pain on her leg, tried running after Trini. Before she could make it to the door, she fell. Acting quickly, Jason manages to grab her before she touches the ground. "Don't touch me until you had apologize to Trini." She said. 

Aisha than came up and helped her up. They then went out the door; only meeting puzzled and surprise gazes of their friends. "Hey Tanya, Hey Adam, sorry about the commotion, but I think the party will be cancel for the moment." "If you guys want some answers, you could just wait here while I get Trini to calm down." The rest understood and made their way to the living room. She eyed Adam and he understands that he is to keep his mouth shut. 

"Kimberly do you need any help?" offered Tommy.

"Nah. Thanks anyway but I think Aisha would be fine." Said Kimberly.  

Jason came out of the kitchen with Emily. "I will be taking Emily home guys, if anything comes up page me." Everyone exchange their byes, except for Kimberly and Aisha who made their way up the stairs ignoring Jason. Jason is now really confused and he wanted some answers, but he has to get Emily back first. 

Aisha and Kimberly made their way to Trini's room. She was in there crying on Billy's shoulders. Besides Kimberly, Billy was the only other one who know about her feelings towards Jason. After a while of comforting, Trini had get herself back together and made their way down to the living room.

"Hey Trini!" said the gang. "Are you alright?"

"Hey guys! Yeah, I'm fine." They took their seats on the couch. "Hey Adam! U must be Tanya, sorry for the incident earlier." "So I see who's the boyfriend you were waiting for." Trini gave a slight smile, while Kimberly chuckled. "I guess we really had missed out a lot."

"Well we could start off by getting some snacks and sodas, then we could catch up on each others lives." Stated Aisha as she and Trini started for the kitchen.

"You know Rocky, you're lucky of having a girl who looks after your stomache." Adam joked and caught the pillow that was aiming for his head.

The girls then came back with sodas and snacks. "So, where do we start from?" Kimberly asked after sipping her soda. She knew she had let it on her as she saw eyes from all her friends looking at her.

"How about you Kimberly, how did your leg got into this shape?" Tommy asked. He hoped he didn't sound too demanding.

"This was nothing really." She then told them what she had told Adam and Aisha the hospital.

"You should have called us Kim, or me?" Tommy said after hearing about her accident.

Kimberly is touched to know that he still cared after all that she had put him through. Katherine on the other hand was looking kind off unpleased. "See Tommy, that was why I didn't want to let you all now about it. You all will start making a big fuss out of it" "Look at me now, I'm capable of handling my own life, maybe just a little problem with walking. But I'm still leading a healthy and happy life." Kimberly finishes off with a smile.

After chatting for what seems like hours, the group than return home. They were all trying to avoid any questions relating to relationships, as it would kill the mood. In other words, Tommy did not manage to ask the question that he has been thinking off.


	7. 7 Is he the one?

Years After 

**Author's note: **Sorry for the long wait guyz… School, that's all I can say… Toldya I'll be busy after the 5th. 

**Disclaimer: **What really will happen if one day we forgotten about this? Just for the sake of it, I don't own anybody, except Annie and the new character in this chapter.

Anyway, here goes chapter 7 

"Here comes the 'Hart' of the group." Rocky chimed. In comes Kimberly through the door. Aisha quickly got up & gave her a hand. 

"Thanks 'Sha" 

"So how's your treatment going?"

"Great…. I've been undergoing the therapy for three months." She is currently undergoing some kind of therapy at the Angel Grove Memorial Hospital. * I mean although it hurts a little….ok..ok..a lot, but after this I could walk like normal again *

"So what brings you out here Kim?" asked Adam.

"Well, our company will be sponsoring the costumes for Zack's upcoming performance, so I got a few tickets to the dance. Since Zack also had some free tickets, we decided to invite you guys. Interested?"

"When is it?" Tommy inquired.

"Here, it's all stated on the tickets." Kimberly said as she passed out the tickets.

"Tan & I will be there." Stated Adam.

"Count us in." Rocky & Aisha said spontaneously.    

"We'll show." Tommy said.

**- Two weeks later: The dance night -**

Such a coincidence that Tommy & Kimberly were seating next to each other that night. As though the others planned it.

"Wonder where's Jason?" asked a worried Kimberly.

"He'll be fine, Kim. He might just have forgotten bout the performance." Assured Tommy. "You know how busy he is right."

"Yeah, he & Trini both are workaholics." She smiled. "She has a meeting going on now."

* It's so NICE of you guys to make me sit in between of these two girls. * Tommy feels as though he had been squished in the middle by two walls. Kimberly on his left and Katherine on his right. The whole dance was watch in silence by the three of them. Katherine entwined her hand in his.

**- The show was about to end -**

Kimberly's whole body suddenly felt tensed. It was not gone unnoticed by Tommy. She stood up and made her way to the exit and leave a puzzled Tommy left wondering.

Katherine noticed Kim's absence. "Where's Kimberly?"

Tommy just shrugged. "I'll go check it out."

He went out to take a look and heard a familiar voice yelling.

"Which part of the phrase 'DON'T BOTHER ME AGAIN' you don't understand."

"Kimmie, why don't you give us a chance?" 

"Get this right Jonathan, there was never an us, and will never be an us." 

"What about Annie?"

Kimberly tensed at that. "I have no idea what are you talking about? LET GO OF ME!"

"Now, don't play dumb… I know all about her."

"You're hurting me. Let me go! You…" Kimberly said struggling.

"Hey! Didn't you understand? She said let her go." Came a voice.

"You don't want to get in trouble here, so I suggest you better leave." Jonathan hissed.

"Don't make me go over there." The voice responded

"Just get out of here. I know what I'm dealing with." Cried Kimberly.

"Are you going to release her or not." With anger rising in his tone.

"This is my problem tommy, I'll solve it myself."

"If you're able to, you won't be here in this situation." 

"Just leave, I…. I don't need your help." She said thinking back of the past.

"SHUT UP! I've had enough with both of you bickering. So, you're Tommy?"  

"Yeah, you've got a problem with it?" He answered. Still puzzled with the situation at hand.

"Not really. Besides the game has just only started." Jonathan answered with a sly grin.

"Lay off him Jon." 

"Aw! Kimmie, don't worry. I'll see her soon." "You do know who right?" He whispered into her ear, then loosen his grip on her arm and back out into the dark.

"What was that all that about?" asked a concern Tommy as he went over to her.

"Nothing… Just some freak from Florida. You know how crazy people down there are," replied Kim as she started back for the entrance with some help from Tommy.

"No I don't…and that does not sound convincing." Still not buying the story.

"Well believe it or not, that's what happened." Kimberly replied in a harsh tone.

"So, how's your arm?" Tommy tries to loosen up the air by changing the subject.

"Believe me, I've been through worst" she whispered.

Before he had time to question about the statement, his cell phone rang. "Oliver," "The thing's over?" "Yeah, she's…. … fine." "We're near the entrance." "Ok. Bye Kat."

"What did you mean by you've been …" but was interrupted by the gang. 

"Hey Kim, you're coming with me?" Asked Billy.

"Nah. I'll be going back." Kimberly replied.

"You're driving back? Its one & a half hours drive, isn't it a bit late?" Adam asked.

"I didn't even bring my car Adam. I'll be going back with Tom." All eyes were on Tommy at first and Kat tighten her grip until, "He should be here any second." As if on cue, a dark colored BMW came to a stop in front of them. Out came a good-looking French guy who was about their age.

"Hey Kim" he said as he ran up and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Tom!"

"Are you going to introduce these beau friends of yours here to the handsome me." Thomas says with a grin.

"Haha…   Thomas Cheever. to-Ma if pronounced in French, but we just call him Tom" Receiving nods from her group of friends.

"Tommy Oliver, Katherine Sutherland, Billy Cranston, Tanya Sloan, Adam Park, Rocky De'Santos, & Aisha Campbell." She said as she pointed to each of them. "Zack and his girlfriend are still inside."

"Hate to end this meeting, but I think we better head home." Said Tom politely.

"Ok, I'll catch up with you guys soon." She said as she headed into the car with some help.

* So he's the one. * Thought Tommy. * Fine man he is *

"Not bad of a choice for Kim." "They look good together." Katherine said happily.  

**- The other side of town - **

A drunken man was seen 'walking' out of a pub. He was trying to stable himself to continue walking but ended throwing up at the roadside. Trini saw his figure and thought that he seems somewhat familiar. So, she went up and offers some tissue.

"You ok?" 

"Why! Why? Why did she do it?" came the reply, he puked again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Sorry guyz, I hate to end it here but… … … …

Was this chapter a disappointment? …  …  I hope not.

Maybe you'll get kind off confused by both Tommy & Tom's names, I'm really sorry about that but I'm sticking to it cause of some reasons. Hope you all would not question me on that. But if you are confused by some other stuff, feel free to ask.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Thanks to all of you for your suggestions for me to improve, although you may not see the drastic changes now, but I'll try my best. Hope to hear from all of you soon.    


	8. 8 Not again!

**Years After.**

**Author's note:** About the pairings, you should continue reading the story to find out. The story might be twisted…. …  the story might be not… Who knows?

**Disclaimer: **Ditto from last chapter.

_Continuing with the 8th._

 "Jase? What happen to you?" 

" They warned me… … But I didn't" He rambled on.

**- Following Afternoon – **

"Where were you?"

"I called to tell you I was coming back & not going to Jase's place." "Hand phone off, didn't attend your meeting, and not back the whole night." "Didn't you know that I would be worried?"

"I'm sorry mommy!" 

"You better be. Now, I want a reasonable explanation." 

"So, how was your night?"

"It was OK, the dance was nice, besides the I had problem walking part, everything went right." "Don't try changing the topic, we were talking about you."

"You know mommy Kim, You're not telling me the truth." Said Trini playfully.

"We are talking bout you here!" Kim said as she patted the couch, gesturing Trini to sit and talk. 

Trini sighed as she sat "I 'found' Jason outside the pub near his house, so I brought him home, he puked on my clothes, I had to change and wait for it to dry, and then I accidentally fell asleep." 

Kimberly had on the 'Na-ah, that's not the part I'm interested in, so keep going with

Your story' look. And so, Trini continued.

// **- Jason's kitchen - **  

"Hey, thanks for bringing me home last night. Guess I seemed like a piece of trash last night. Sorry bout your clothes." Jason said as he found her in his over-size tee.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Just a little head-ache, guess I drank a bit too much."

"You called that a bit too much! You've never been this drunk, what's wrong?" She sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Jason sat next to her.

"I broke up with Emily." The statement shocked Trini. She knew sooner or later the game would be over, but didn't think that it would be this soon. She remained silent because on one hand she didn't know what to say, on the other hand, she had already warned him about this.

"I just couldn't believe what an idiot I was. I mean you, Kim, and Billy had tried so hard to prove it to me, but no, I was just too stubborn to believe it. I even yelled at you. I guess I just… … I'm… … I'm sorry Trini." Jason struggled to say out the last phrase. Although he was in the wrong, but for a guy like him and Tommy, it still did take up a lot of power trying to utter those few words.

She knew that he regretted it whole-heartedly, but just didn't know how too response. Inside she kept asking herself the same question over and over again. * Do I still love this man? How come I don't even fell an ounce of happiness? All I feel is just pity and sorry towards him. *

"Trini?" Trini was brought back to reality as she heard her name being called.

"Yeah?"

"Am I forgiven?"

"I'm not the only one who was hurt by you words you know." "We're trying all our best to not let you fall into this kind of situation, but no, she was more important than the three of us, and one whom you call your sister. You are lucky that Emily didn't have the chance to steal your drawing plans and framing you like she intended to."

"Hey, I totally regretted it OK? You don't have to add more guilt on to my shoulders. How was I to know? I was in love with her. I didn't know that she's like that. I was just happy that she accepted in being my girlfriend after so long I've waited."

"Don't raise you voice while apologizing JASON SCOTT!"

"I didn't mean it. I'm… sorry… I just… still can't believe the fact that she toyed with my feelings."

"Are all leaders like that? Can't accept the fact that they've been dumped, that they have been played, that they are in the wrong?"

"What Tommy did had nothing to do with me. He thought of suicide because of that letter because he was just 19, for god sake, we had to deal with more stress at that age then any people could've imagine. And what happened to Kim was also not his fault. He didn't even know, Trini." Jason said, raising his voice in the process.

"I think you need to cool down a little, and when you think you could accept the fact, you're welcome to see us. If not, no point for us to argue over this topic."//

With that, Trini end her story on what had happened.

**- Back to the living room - **

"He is definitely in the wrong. Sometimes Jason just has to take time to accept that his judgments aren't always right, just like someone else." Said Kimberly. "Oh and Trini, what happened truly wasn't Tommy's fault, it's just destined to happen. He didn't even know it."

"I… I know that, I guess I was just cooked up and just didn't think straight." "Kim, am I suppose to be happy of their brake up?" "I mean, if they do, I might still have a chance with Jason, but all I feel is just… is just sorry for him."

"I don't know Trini, but I do sometimes have that kind of thought. The question is do you still LOVE him, not like him. He was your crush of high school, but you might have fell out of it along the way." 

"Maybe, I'm not so sure myself." Said Trini, while asking herself the same question. * Do I still LOVE him? Maybe? Or maybe I'm just convincing myself. *  

"Kim?" she said suddenly, causing Kimberly to jump a little. "You were spacing out Kim. What's wrong?" She threw Kimberly a 'don't give me nothing for an answer, cause I know something's up' look.

"Jonathan… He's here. I… I… saw him yesterday night." She said as she started to withdraw herself.

"Oh my, what did he do?'

"He wanted me to follow him, he wanted answers. He was tugging me so hard… so hard…"

Trini seeing that what was happening tried to stay calm. "Kim… Kim… stay with me, don't go back in there."

Just then, the door opened.

"Hello?" "Kim? Trini?"

"Billy! Billy! In the living room." Cried Trini.

"What's going on?" "Trini, are you Ok?" Billy said as he dashed into the living room. "Oh god. Not again?" he exclaimed as he saw Kimberly's condition, she was curled into a ball, hugging herself.

"Kim… Kim… It's me, Billy. Come on, Trini is here too." "Come on Kim, don't go back in there." Billy pleads worryingly.

"Trini, you have to stay calm." "What did you guys do the last time?" "Calm. Trini. Calm."

"Wel… we just talked to her, but it was no use. She… … Just… she just… lock herself up like that." Explained Trini as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Ok. You keep talking to her while I get Jason."

"He might not come. I just scolded him this morning." Trini said sheepishly.

"It's Ok. After all Kim's his little sister." "Where's Annie?" Billy asked as he was waiting for someone to pick up on the other line.

"She's schooling Billy." She said in an 'obviously' tone.

"Kim, snap out of it." Trini pleaded. "Kim you are safe now. Jonathan is not here. You are in our house."

A smile crossed Kimberly's face. "Yeah. Tommy saved me."

Trini immediately knew where to lead this conversation. "He is you white knight in shining armor, isn't he?" "Remember the times…"

Trini was cut short by Kimberly's shaking and mumbling. "No…. N…o… Not Annie… Annie… my baby… No… not… Tommy… Jonathan… no… I'll not let you…"

Trini's face immediately grew pale. * Annie * "Billy!" She shouted. "Tell Jase to pick Annie up after school… don't bring her back here."

Billy with a confused look did as he was told. He passed the phone to Trini after Jason asked him.

"Look, lets just forget about this morning at the moment. Just pick Annie up and make sure you keep your eyes on her, no matter what you do." After a pause. "Jo… Jonathan's back!"

Without needing further explanation. Jason promised and started towards Annie's school. As Billy sat closer to hug Kimberly, she withdrew even more.

"Don't touch her Billy." "I guess she's still not over it." Said Trini sadly.

"Don't worry, she'll be ok. We have to be strong for her." He said as he hugged her to reassure her. A shiver went up Trini's spine. Although she know that it was just a comfort hug, but she didn't know why it felt different.


	9. 9 The babysitter

**Years After.**  
  
**Author's notes:** I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time... This is my 3rd attempt on writing this chapter. Don't know why this chapter didn't get posted last round and after that my com crashed... That part sucks. Don't think it will turn out as good as the first one but anyway here goes.

To answer your question bout their ages, they would be about 25 – 27 of age. Kim is 27, considering that she has a 9 years old daughter.

Thanks for the reviews and questions. Enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Besides the little girl and some other characters that don't seem familiar to any of you are not my creations, thus I don't own them.  
  
_Chapter 9 - The Baby sitter._  
  
"Come on Kim, the Zack man is here." Zack pleaded. Kimberly was still curled up into a ball at the corner of the couch since this morning. Zack had arrived after being notified by Trini and Billy. Billy's shoulders were drenched with tears from Trini as he too was trying to keep the tears in.

"Why Zordan? Why does this have to happen to her?" Billy asked.

"We're always fighting monsters and evil beings, but why not that bastard that did this to her? Why don't these people get punished?" Trini continued. It scared her to think about what had happened 9 years ago. They were all torn up inside seeing their friend, who eventually became as close as their sister throughout the years, in this state.

"I can't stand this. I mean there's got to be something to do than just sit around here waiting." Zack said frustratingly.

"There's nothing we can do Zack." Trini explained. "It's up to Kim."

"Why don't we bring Annie here..." Zack did not manage to finish his sentence as Trini cut him off.

"No. Kim does not want to risk Annie's safety by bringing her back here. Are you out of your mind?! Jonathan might be around here, I'm not risking it."

"Come on Trini, she'll be fine here." Trini did not manage to voice out her protest as the front door burst open and was followed by a trail of voice by a little girl who is desperately calling out for her mummy.

"Mummy... It's me Annie..." "Don't look at me. She begged me to bring her back here. Don't worry Trini, everything will be fine. We'll protect her." Jason explained. "Come on mom. You promised me." Cried the nine years old girl.  
  
**As the night comes by **

Kimberly finally got out of her initial shock state and is recovering.

"I'm so sorry guyz." She said through her sobs while hugging Annie tight against her.

"Don't worry Kim. It's all alright now." Zack comforted.

"I... I guess I was just too shocked and panicked. It was 6 years ago when you did that to me." Trini exclaimed.

"I'm really ... really sorry. He ... just turns up... and... and lots of thoughts that went... (Sniffs) through my mind... I...I... couldn't help it." Kimberly apologized.

"Let me go get you a glass of water." Trini got up and headed for the kitchen as Jason followed behind. Billy was still there comforting her as Zack offered to bring Annie up to her room.  
  
**In the kitchen **

"Hey Trini, I'm sorry for being such a jerk this morning." Jason apologized. "I should have listened where you warned me."

"We'll call it an even. I too wasn't in the right mood then." Trini said.

"Everything forgotten? We're still best friends?" Jason asked.

"Hey, since when we weren't." Trini smiled but in a split second it turned into a frown. "I'm still worried bout Kimberly."

"It isn't helping her much with Kim not wanting to say anything." Jason too expressed his concern over the matter. "She did mentioned something bout Tommy saving her. Maybe..." she was cut off mid sentence as Zack made his presence known.

"Well then, our next mission is to pay good old Tommy a friendly visit." Both his friends turn around.

But Trini objected firmly. "No... Kim does not want Tommy to know about this and you should know how difficult will it be when he starts suspecting."

"But he's our only hope of knowing what ever happened Trini." Zack reasoned.

"Well... we could just start off a normal conversation. It's not necessary to tell him everything. We'll just get what we want to know and we'll leave it as it is." Jason suggested.

"No." Immediately all three of them turned around and saw Kimberly standing at the door with Billy beside her. "I know you guys are worried about me." "But there's no point making such a big fuss out of my insecurities." "Plus... You start asking him questions; it'll definitely arouse his suspicions." "I'm... just not ready." She said at last. The others understood why, it was a long way and time before she got over it. They then decided to drop the subject. Seeing this, Kimberly decided to twist the mood a little. "Well Trini, would you mind if Tom stays over for the rest of his stay here in LA?"

"Of course not... With him around here I'll worry less because he'll definitely keep an eye on you." Trini smiled.

"Hmm... I've wanted to ask you this Kim, how come you re-introduced us that day?" As soon as that sentence left his mouth, he earned a nudge from both Trini and Jason. Kimberly merely shrugged.

"It's about time, why waste the money staying at hotels... How long will he be around?" Jason asked.

"Let's see, the art gallery will be done at the end of the month. I think about 1 more month." Doing the calculations in her head.

"Hold it. You're telling me he's an artist, but I thought he works for his families business?" Asked a puzzled Zack.

"Haha, I see you're facing the same problem as I did back then." Jason chuckled. Zack looked at him.

"Well what's so funny about that?" Still not understanding a thing that's going on.

"You see, Tom currently is working in his family's company. They sell sports equipment to places all over the world. But Uncle Pierre wasn't into business and has this passion for art, thus he left the whole company into he's brother's hands, or so that's what I heard. So now Tom is currently the finance manager of he's family's company. But since Pierre can't make it this round, Tom will be representing him then."

"Oh! Now I get it... I think." Zack finally understood.

"Did you guys see the pictures? They were so gorgeous, especially the ......" and they continued into the night.

**Two weeks later **

"Aw come one! You've been burying yourself between work and your daughter for all these while. Why can't you just take a break?"

"It's not about the break; the problem is there won't be anyone looking after her. She's my daughter you would not be expecting me to push her into the hands of others."

"They're your friends, your brothers, your sisters, your . . ."

"Tom, Jason's busy with his planning, Trini's having a court session, Billy won't be around over the week end, and Zack is away on his dance trip again. I could ask Aisha but..., why don't you just invite Wendy to go with you?" Kimberly stated.

"I wish I could, but she's out with here parents then... If that's the only problem you have, then that's taken care of. Dad has this friend of his, Mr Stewart who has this son who..." Tom explained.

"You are so not suggesting a baby sitter."

"Well. What's wrong with it?" Tom asked.

"Have you actually forgotten what happened the last time we had a baby sitter over. For your information, my daughter isn't classified under the little angel group."

"That was like 2 years ago, you could just give her another chance and I'm sure that Mr. Stewarts son could handle someone 12 years younger than him." Tom tried to explain.

"Ok. Ok. I'll just give it one last shot." Kimberly said defeated and rattles on as she was pushed out off her office by Tom. "And u promise me that nothing... I don't want my daughter to ..."  
  
**The day of the art gallery **

"Now, Annie. You will be a good girl for the sitter ok? I expect u to behave yourself ... ... Incase of anything u know how to contact me." Kimberly repeated for what would be the 10th time to her daughter. Through her 'speeches', she didn't even notice the young man who just entered her house followed by Tom.

"Kimberly?" the voice of the boy was enough to get Kimberly's full attention.

-Oh god, please. Don't let it be. Not now. Chill Kim, coincidence does happen. Keep calm.-


	10. 10 Annie's my daughter

**Years After.**

**Author's note:** Enjoy the tenth chapter. Hate it / like it, tell me. P.s: Some how after the upgrading the alt8 thingy (somehow just forgotten wat is it call) does not work, so their thoughts would be those in - _italic -_.

**Disclaimer:** Ditto from last chapter.

_Chapter 10. Art Gallery. _

"Kimberly?" The voice of the boy was enough to get her full attention.

_- Oh god, please. Don't let it be. Not now. Chill Kim, coincidence does happen. Keep calm.-_

"Justin." She whispered with her back still facing her guest.

"Ahem. I'll take it that you two know each other." Tom tried to break the awkward moment.

- _What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Breathe. Stay calm. You can't do anything. Just hope he can keep things to his self.-_

Turning back, she was met with a teen who is about 6ft of height.

"It's really you! It's been ages since we've last met." Justin surprisingly exclaimed.

"Hey kiddo. My, look how much you have grown." Kimberly replied, still not wanting to believe.

"So, Annie here is your sis I suppose. No worries, run along, have fun. I'll definitely take good care of her." Grinned this young man. "The gang did not even tell me you are back."

"Mummy. Is he my babysitter?" without waiting for her mother's response, the energetic girl introduced herself while shaking Justin's hand, who, was in a shock state.

"Annie is my daughter." Was all Kimberly said and waits for a response from Justin.

"Hey, I hate to cut off this small reunion, but Kim, we kind of have to go." Tom quipped in after glancing at the clock hanging in the living room.

"Erm well, o right. Now, you be a good girl for Justin here Annie, here is my contact number incase of an emergency." Kimberly places a piece of paper into his hands.

"Can't believe they did not tell me this! You're a MOTHER! Do I call you Mrs. ...?"

"How will they be able to tell you, when they don't know about her themselves? It's a long way down memory lane, which is where I'm not yet ready to travel. I'll tell you every single detail when the time is right. It's just not now. If you get what I mean. O and its still Miss Hart, Justin. I'm not married." Kimberly managed to get it all out in one breath.

"Don't worry Kim, I'll respect your reasons and I don't really want to get into the position of being the first to tell them about her." Both grinned knowingly after picturing a few of what might their friends do, if Justin were to tell them.

"Since it's you Justin, you may take her out just as long as you keep an eye on her. That devil under the angel face isn't at all pretty. Love you sweetie, be good." Kimberly said as she hugs her daughter and walks out of the door to the waiting car.

"Nice place." Justin said as he was pulled by Annie for a tour around the house. As he came across a group picture which consists of all of them from Jason to Justin, he could not help but remember of those days when he was still in uniform. Should be computerized he thought because he has not seen the black and yellow original rangers before, what more taking pictures with them. He thought of how lucky he was given the chance to perform this world saving duty and meeting his fellow team mates. His one regret was to not follow his fellow team mates into space, but as he thinks about the quality time he spent together with his father in those years, all regrets were wiped off. But all those now were now mere memories. As he thought about his dad, he couldn't help it as tears started to swell up in his eyes. He quickly wiped them off with a brush of his arm. Currently studying computer engineering at the University of California in Los Angeles, Justin is on a full time scholar ship.

**- At the art gallery -**

After the grand entrance and apologies on behalf of Pierre was made by Tom & Kimberly, she was now wondering around marveling at all those paintings; while Tom is socializing with other senior artists or uncles as he calls them.

"Miss Hart?" A reporter's voice startled her. Kimberly just smiled.

"It's really you. I have tons of questions here with me. First could I have your autograph? My daughter really adores you. What happened to you during the Pan Globals? It was just said that you quitted at a moments notice. Why? What are you doing now then?" the reporter gushed out without a single slight of embarrassment.

Tommy who was walking at the other side (it's something like a divider where they hang art works on and Kimberly is at one side, while Tommy is at the other.) immediately looked around as he heard HER name being mentioned. He is representing his father who was invited by some artist friend. Since he came here alone because Katherine went shopping, he decided to just walk a few rounds and then leave. Art is not really his kind of thing. He scanned through the crowd, listening to the direction of where the voice was coming from. As he made a round and came over to the other side, he saw this petite lady dressed in pink and white being handed a piece of paper by a rather plum motherly-looking reporter.

"What's her name?" He heard HER said.

"Jane will do. Thank you so much!" The reporter gushed in reply as she kept the piece of auto-graphed paper nicely. "You reside in Angel Grove before you started your training. What do you have to say about the hero team in multi-coloured uniforms? Rumors said that you were once very close with our new racer Tommy Oliver, is that true? What happened to both of you then? How was it like training under the famous Coach Smith? Why aren't you continuing to pursue gymnastics?" The reporter rattled on without even noticing the uneasiness she had caused Kimberly.

"Tommy Oliver!" The reporter squealed.

All Kim could do was to hope that she had heard it wrongly.

"Could you stand closer to Miss Hart here?" Kimberly heard as the plum reporter practically dragged him over. She knew it was for real. She didn't hear it wrongly. Where's Tom when I need him! Without even looking back, she knew he was just inches apart from her. Bad dream.

"You two look fabulous!" The reporter said as she took a picture of them. "Smile!"

"As I was saying, Mr. Oliver, what do you have to say about your own career? What drove you to take up this challenging career? It is believed that you were once quite close with Miss Hart here, what do you know or have to say about her sudden disappearance from the Pan Globals?" The reporter continued.

Well talking about white knight saving his pink princess. Tommy sensing Kimberly's uneasiness, "Hey, they're taking a group shot over there, you would not want to miss it would you?" he directed to the reporter and flashed her, his boyish smile.

That did the trick. The reporter turned around and literally ran for the 'big' shot.

Tommy then turns back to Kim, who smiled politely in return. He wanted to resolve everything there is in between them. On the other hand, he could not bare to receive another 'pang' into his heart from her if should she tell him another time that all that they shared back then was nothing. So, he decided to let fate lead them on and started out with a "hi."

She just could not look him in the eye. They had not had much of a conversation alone, without any of their friends. Occasionally just a few 'hi's were exchanged. She thanked her friends for that. It was not like her at all to avoid stuffs, but well, one will definitely change under what she had been through. Timid, confused, hurt, anger all in one, it was just too much. Until she could find the courage to talk to him while looking straight into those eyes and of course after she's done with the war going on inside her, all she'll be doing is 'get lost the moment you see his shadow appearing.'

She returned with her own greeting while pretending to look at the pictures. Things went quiet after that. With one party don't know what to say, while the other is hoping for an escape.

_- Sheesh, talking about being 27. Maturity, courage... Where did all that went? I can't help feeling stuck being 17. That was when I 'died'.- - Think 27 Kim, twenty-seven. Get done with this and you're free! Why are both of you acting like a bunch of high school freshies? Ok well, maybe not both, why are YOU?- _that debate was going on Kim's mind, felt kind of silly though. Two voices debating.

Why must he do this to her. Already 10 years later and here he is, making her nervous when he is around. At the same time, this is what is going through Tommy's mind.

_-Why must you do this to me Kim?- - 10 years. 10 WHOLE years. Here you are, suddenly re-appearing in my life. Aside from the, you look so damn gorgeous part; all the hate, hurt, anger that you caused me, what am I going to do with you? Am I suppose to treat you as a friend, an ex, or a stranger? And I thought being 27 will make me more mature and able to deal with this 'thing'. You make me feel like I'm 17 all over again.- -Not what I want Kim, not what I want.-_

"So..." Tommy decided to start again.

"Ah! Here you are Kimmy. Hello Tommy." Tom greeted. Glancing at both of them, and looking at Kim's some what relieved expression, Tom decided to do a little teasing. "Am I disturbing something? Continue whatever you were doing, kissing?"

Obviously it earned him Kimberly's piercing glance, makes him think like he is going to die under them, and of course Tommy's shock expression.

"Let's go Tom. MR. Louis is calling you over." Kimberly said, desperately needing an exit from her previous uncomfortable position. She slid her right hand into his arm, walking away like a couple, but not before bidding Tommy a see you soon. Disappointed, Tommy turned and left the arena.

"What on earth was that for Thomas Cheever!?" Kimberly demanded. Although in a low tone, but when she uses anyone's full name, it spells t-r-o-u-b-l-e.

Tom just put on his normal grin, and let Kim do all her babbling.


	11. 11 The surf spot

**Years After.**

**Author's notes: **Thanks for the reviews. . Sorry I took so long. Something came up.

Hope I did not missed out in answering any questions. Drop in your comments k?

**Disclaimer: **Na-uh. Don't own most of them. Except Annie, Tom & Jonathan.

_Here goes Chapter 10. The surf spot._

"Please Justin. Please, please, please …" Annie leaps from one couch to the other.

_- I did not know baby sitting was this bad. But figures, she IS Kim's daughter. –_ Justin thought while sinking his head into his palms, in a somewhat frustrated position.

"I will be good. I promise." The energetic girl flashes him a smile, which reaches from ear to ear.

After receiving a text message from a friend who wants to have a little catching up, he reluctantly agrees. What harm would it do? After all,Kimberly did give him permission to take her out. "Ok. Come on; let me show you this cool place where I use to hang out. Pretty lots of kids your age are there."

Annie squealed in delight and reach out both hands towards his shoulders, indicating that she wants a ride on his shoulder.

**Surf Spot **(A renovated Juice Bar with a new owner.)

The Surf Spot is the place for students, ranging from the Kindergarten near by, to some L.A. University students, who chills & work out here after a long day attending classes. Little children come here for their gymnastics & taekwondo classes, which keeps the place lively at all times. The surf spot has a gym area – part for children and another for teenagers, the juice bar, an arcade area, beach volleyball ground at the back, with a roller blade / skate boarding area around the beach volleyball ground. There is also a room with a few computers, to add a little cyber café touch to this whole place.

Annie's face glows with an Aw as they enter the place. "May I go over there and play with them? Please."

Justin just nods his head and went over to the juice bar to grab a drink, while keeping an eye on Annie. Sitting down there with a magazine in hand and a cup on the table, he occasionally takes peeks on how Annie is doing and then glances at his watch.

At what seems about the 20th time glancing at his watch, he was startled by a pat on his shoulder.

"You are way over time dude." He said without realizing who was behind.

"I don't remember making any appointment." That person smiled.

"Oh!Hey Tommy" "What brings you here?" the teenager questioned after greeting Tommy with a friendly clasp of hands.

"Just driving around and thought of dropping by. This place sure has changed. Twice the size of the old juice bar." "Where were you last month anyway? Had a mini reunion at Trini's at Kim's, but Kat say u were not around?"

"Was in Paris. Finishing up my dad's stuff." Justin replied with a slight drop in his tone.

"One day, we'll officially introduce Zack & Trini. Can't believe we are all back here. Bet Kimberly can't recognize you." Tommy immediately lifting back the mood of their conversation.

_- Bet she will. Because she just did. – _"Well, I have to admit that I now have the killer looks." Justin joked.

"How about you? Waiting for…?"

"I got called out by a friend. I am Part time babysitting too." And immediately regret after the last two words left his mouth.

"Now you are babysitting. It seems just like yesterday you were being babysat by us." Tommy chuckled while lightly throwing a punch at the youngsters shoulder.

"Hey… I resent that."

As Tommy decided to stand up to grab a drink, he bumped into a small figure, or rather she bumped into him. The girl landed with a slight 'oomph' which caused Justin to bolt right up from his seat to her side.

"Annie, are you ok?"

Tommy on the other hand, was studying this girl in front of him. For a second he could have sworn that he had seen her before, but he just could not recall. _– Me & my faulty memory – _

"Tommy… Tommy." Someone called him which brought him out of his daze.

"Yea? Sorry, man. Sorry to you too, are you hurt?" He asked Annie.

"Nope. I'm fine. See." Annie did a ballet spin and took a seat beside in between them. Justin excused himself to answer his call.

"Hi. My name is Tommy." Tommy introduced. Something about this girl just seems to keep tugging at the back of his head. He just could not put a touch on it.

Annie stops fiddling her fingers and smiles up at him. "I'm Annie."

_- That smile – _and then it clicks. _– The picture. - _

Tommy chuckles nervously, while making a smooth motion down the back of his head, and then asks, "Do you know a guy, my age, tough and good looking, with brownish hair, name Jason?" He mentally kicks himself for sounding so stupid.

"Uncle Jason?" Although somewhat already suspecting it, that reply still came as a shock to Tommy.

"Uncle?" He asked with a slight raise of the eyebrow.

Justin came jogging back to them. "I'll catch up with you guys later. Got to run." "Fix a time."

_- Talk about timing, Justin. At least I know something's up with Jase. There's just something more about this girl. I know it. - _"Sure, I'll arrange with them & give you a call."

**The Hart & Kwan's residence. (Kitchen)**

"You two can't just keep on dancing around each other, hoping for a miracle to happen each time you see him. Life does not work like that Kim. You got save once; you might not the next time. You won't get another reporter gushing over you two every time you see each other. TWENTY-SEVEN. No more the young perky seventeen years old that I first met. God's sake, you're even a mum!"

Kimberly stood up, and walked towards the sink. "Tom, you make it sound so simple, but it's not! You two won't understand. No one will. Every night, he haunts me while I sleep; it scares me when Annie's not with me; always afraid that he might come harm us; it's all just like a night mare. But it's not. How am I going to tell Tommy what happened? I, myself still find it hard to believe. I want it all to be a night mare, which I'll soon wake up from, where I don't have all this bull shit to worry about."

Trini went over and hugged her best friend.

"I can't even utter THE word. Every time I look at him, I can't even find that courage to tell him what happened. I can't even tell Aisha what happened. I can't tell anyone what happened. You want to know why? Because I'm scared. I'm afraid. I'm lost." Kimberly's tears poured.

"It's ok Kim. I'm here. We're here. We will give you all the courage you need. We will help you through. We will settle this when the time comes. I promise." Trini comforted.

"They are bound to find out you know. Just like how Aisha did. Tommy did started suspecting, according to Justin." Tom rationed.

"Would not that be better? The whole world will know then. I won't have to think on how to tell them. They'll just come straight to me, and ask me for answers, then the whole story comes out." Kimberly fired back.

"Enough you two." Trini took a breathe then continue. "Let's not make it worse." "We'll see how everything goes, and then think of what to do." She stated firmly.

**Tommy's room**

"Hey bro, free for a drink?"

"Now? What's up?"

"Nah. It's ok if you are busy."

Sensing something was up, Jason agreed. "Meet you at the same place in half an hour."

**At the Bar**

"So…"

"Well Jason, we were buddies for how long? Ten? Fifteen years?" Tommy said.

"This is not you man. What is up in your mind?" Jason took a gulp of beer.

"Sorry bro, but it's just, there's been so much going on in my mind lately. I mean, it's like trying to tell me something. But I just could not make any sense out of it?."

"It has something to do with Kim right?"

"I, uh... well…" Tommy stuttered.

"Being your pal for this long, I can tell when things that are bothering you is about Kim. So let's get straight to the point. Don't think you call me out just for a drink right?"

"I don't know actually, things have just been happening lately, since I saw Kim."

"U meant, since she reappeared into your peaceful life, which now is all turned upside down, and you not knowing what to do." Jason smirked.

Tommy just rolled his eyes. "That guy, I did not tell any of you yet. But on the night we watched Zack's show, there was this guy… what's his name… who attacked her. And then there's this little girl, Annie, who keeps appearing in my mind after meeting her once. Well, what I'm trying to ask is, is Kim ok? What happened to her? She seems different."

"Oh gee, our fearless leader gets so tied up inside when it comes to our little Kimmy." Jason joked, and then continued seriously. "Kimberly is fine, and if you're asking about her leg, it's close to 90 recovery. It takes time. But if you want to know what happened to her in those few years, that's your job to find out by talking to her. Come on bro, don't you get sick of dancing around each other? Just get your damn phone and give her a call. Ask her out for a drink or something, settle all your problems and get all your questions answered."

"We're not dancing around each other! Our problems are between us. So why don't you guys let us handle it our own way! Why must I make the first move? Why must I seek for reconciliation? She was the one who broke my heart! She crushed it with a letter! A DAMN LETTER!" Jason lifted his hands as if surrendering and waited for his pal to cool down.

After half an hour & another bottle,

"Sorry, maybe you're right. I guess it's time for both of us to settle our little problem. I would rather us be friends than continuing what we're doing now. It might give me a clearer picture of where we stand now." Tommy sighed.

"Are you sure just friends will be all right?" Jason snickered. Which earn him a glare.


	12. 12 Free for coffee?

**Years After.**

**Disclaimer:** Ditto from last chapter.

_Chapter 12 – Free for coffee? _

As Tommy was driving home, he felt something was not right. The conversation he had with Jason earlier replayed in his head. Something is wrong. Then, a loud screeching sound was heard as he stepped hard on his breaks, just in time to avoid crashing into a drunken guy who was crossing the road. – Ok._ NEVER drive after drinking, don't think too much while you drive. Some reflex action that was, didn't know I stepped on those breaks._ – He took a few breathes to calm himself, before proceeding back home.

Back at home, he finally found out what was bugging him.

_- They're hiding something. Jase is hiding something from ME! There was no way he would not react towards the news of Kim being attacked. What happened to you Kim? God! What's this secret about? _-

He looked into the mirror after splashing water onto his face.

_- You're over reacting Tommy. Calm down! _– He inhaled and then exhaled. _– Jason would never keep such a secret from you. Nah, you're just over reacting._ -

- _You would not know, what if he promised Kim? – _

_- Yea, what if he did? But, no way. Jason would not. He knows how important Kim is to…. _–

_- Hold it! Don't go any further. You have Kat now. Besides, she does not deserve it, she broke your heart, crushed your trust, toss your love away. _-

-_ But… We could still be friends. It's normal for friends to care for each other. – _

_- FRIENDS! Are you sure that's all you're thinking? – _

_- Well…. _–

"STOP IT!" Tommy cried. "Enough, enough." He splashed water onto his face again. Wiping his face dry, "OH man! This is crazy. My mind is having an internal war I'm talking to myself!"

He shook his head, in an attempt to wake himself.

"Better get that call done before I drive myself insane."

**Kim's office**

"Kimberly Hart."

"So how's my favorite girl doing?"

Kimberly's body tensed at this.

"What do you want?"

"Tsk tsk. Is that some way to greet your ex?" "Aww, but don't worry, I won't feel offended. My… I have to say, our daughter is just so…"

"What did you do to her?" Kimberly demanded angrily.

"Why? I would not harm her. Don't worry; I would not harm my own child."

"She is not yours! Just leave us alone!" and slams the phone down.

Kimberly immediately phoned the school, to check on her daughter. She let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Annie is safely in school.

The phone rings again.

"Kimberly Hart."

"How could you slam the phone on your ex, Kimmy?" "I thought we could do some catching up? Repatch our broken family?"

"Just get yourself a life leave me alone!" and slams the phone down again. Kimberly sank back into her chair. Took in a deep breathe to calm her fear. She then wipes the tear that was dangling at her eye.

The phone rings again.

"Stop it, before I call on the cops! Just leave me alone."

"Kim?"

"Oh my god. I'm sorry." She whispered and then calmed herself before going back to the conversation with a little curiosity. "Hey, Tommy." - _Why's he calling-_

"What's going on? Kim. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just one of those irritating people. Yea, so anyway, what's up?" avoiding him to ponder too long on her earlier outburst.

"Er… well," Kim heard the nervousness in his voice as he stutters could mentally picture Tommy unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck, _– That's what he always does when he gets nervous. –_ As a small smile crept onto her features.

"Are you free for a coffee?" Tommy rolled it out so quickly that he didn't know he even said it, until he was done. He then mentally cursed himself. _– Great going. – _

"Uh… well," was all Kimberly could manage. _– Hmm, what's this about? –_

As though he could read her thoughts, "Oh, it's a… nothing much, really… I just thought… er… You know what? It's ok, if you're not free. I'm probably disturbing your work now."

"Tommy." She cut him off.

"Yea?"

"Ok."

"OK?" Tommy gulped._ – OK. I officially sound like an idiot. Get a grip and stop embarrassing yourself, Tommy! Twenty seven. Twenty seven. - _

"Yes, ok. I'm free. We'll meet up for coffee." _– OK. That sounded weird –_

"Yes… Yea, I know where it is… Ok. See you there." she puts the phone down.

"Well, that conversation went well." Trini smiled.

Kimberly got frightened out of her thoughts, "Gosh, Trini! Have you not heard of knocking before you enter?"

"Well it isn't my fault when someone's off away in her dream land, thinking off her prince charming, with that dreaming smile, that she could not hear me knocking." Trini said in a teasing manner as she went and sat down in front of Kimberly.

"Right… Eavesdropping isn't such a good thing either." Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Now I really got to comment on that conversation." Trini grinned mischievously. "You call that a conversation going on between two twenty seven year old. So now spill the beans."

"Wait, how did you…"

"Oh please. I know that 'smiling like a fool' expression. And just like I said, that conversation was just…" "Ouch!"

"Ok. I get it smart ass." Kimberly grinned after throwing the crumpled ball of paper she had in her hand in Trini's direction.

"Well…" Trini waited eagerly.

"Well… It's none of your business" Kimberly grinned.

"Ok then. What was there to ask anyway? I better go tell the gang the good news. You guys are finally going out on a date." Trini slowly pushed the chair back and got up lazily.

"Trini…!" Kimberly whined. "Fine. He just wants to catch up over a cup of coffee. Happy?"

Trini smiled at her accomplishment but that smile immediately dropped to a frown, "But I'm not happy for you though. You would know what catching up means right?"

"Well…"

"Kim, you must be sure about this."

"OH gosh!" Kimberly covered her mouth as the situation finally sunk in.

"Trini. What am I going to do!" Kimberly started pacing her office. "It just slipped my mind." "I guess I got lost because of the way he sounded. It reminded me so much of the first time…"

"Kim." Trini called.

"but I can't back down now, no wait I can… but… nono… this was all a mistake."

"Kim!" This round slightly louder.

"I should not have let my feelings took over… gosh… what did I do! What am I going to do.!"

"KIM!" Trini shouted while holding her friend by her shoulders stopping her from rambling on and to get her attention.

After getting settled down on the couch at the corner of the room, Trini started,

"Well. I guess it's time for you to finally come clean. You have been waiting for the right time, right?" Trini continued after receiving a slow nod from her friend.

"This is it. This is your chance to let them know, to let HIM know."

"But. What if they don't understand? What if they push me away? What if they don't want to ever see me again?" Kimberly said with a terrified look.

"No, I can't. I'm not ready for this. It's not the time. I…"

"Kim." Trini said as she tried to get Kimberly to look at her. "Yes, you can. You can do it. You were prepared from day one when you saw them again, when they reappeared in your life. It will all be settled after this. We have a great group of friends Kim, they would not turn us away." Trini convinced.

"I'm scared Trini. I'll have to reopen everything then, I can't do it alone. What if i…"

Kimberly was cut off again.

"There are too many what if's to think about Kim. You don't have to this alone. We're all here. I can…"

This time, Kimberly interrupted with a new determination shown on her face, although still with some uncertainties.

"No, you know what. You're right. I can do this. This is the only way."


	13. 13 Dressing up

**Years After**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all of the reviews & emails! Love you guys! My sincere apologies for the slow updating. I'm working on it…

**Disclaimer:** I only own lil Annie, Jonathan, & Tom… and not forgetting my story and plot.

_Now on with the story…_

Kimberly looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had on a pink top, and white pants. Nothing fancy, just casual looking. That's just the look she's going for.

"DO I look ok?" She asked without averting her eyes. Trini and Aisha, both giggling at the back, came up to her sides and each put a hand on her shoulder.

After having visited Kimberly numerous times between these few months, the bond between these three women grew, although Aisha might not know the full story yet, but she is contended with what she gets now. Spending time with them, and getting to know a little more about her current feelings… Both Kim and Aisha regretted not keeping in contact all those years ago, and promise to make up for it.

"You look find girl. Though, you could loose the hair band." Aisha's hand moved swiftly up till Kimberly's pink band that nestled on her hair, and gave it a little tug. Soft caramel colored hair fell nicely down around Kimberly's face. "There, much better."

"Now you're reminding me of the day, you & Tommy went on your 1st date…" Trini smiled. "But of course… You were all dressed up… Trying on every single outfit you had in your wardrobe, picking the best one out of them. Hmm, how long did it take?"

Kimberly stared at Trini's image in the mirror, sending her a "That was so not funny." message through her stare. Kimberly's expression changed to a one with a serious look. She threw her hand in the air. "What am I doing!" She backed away from the mirror. "What am I doing!"

Aisha now looked at her friend, puzzled. Trini on the other hand, had a good guess with what's on Kimberly's mind, started walking towards her friend.

"I'm not supposed to be doing this. It's just a meeting, a reunion with an old friend. Why am I acting like it's such a big deal? I had numbers of them with Billy, Zack…"

"Kim, its ok… You know why you're doing this. You just do not want to believe it."

Aisha, finally caught up with what's going on, laid a comforting hand around Kimberly's shoulder.

"Relax. It'll be ok. After you're done with this, the whole thing will be lifted of your chest… But, how it goes on from there on is not for you to determine. We'll leave it in God's hands."

"I feel awful… He's with Kat now, but I'm… I'm… having these feelings…"

"Did I ever tell you, that he thought Tom was your boyfriend?" Aisha joked, trying to lift the mood.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Trini smiled, receiving a nod from Aisha followed by a small laugh. "Though I have to admit, you two do look kind of good together. Hey Kim, have you ever consider…"

"Stop! Don't even go there…" Kim scrunched up her face. "That's like… INCEST!" A small smile crept onto her features.

"Hey Kim." Kimberly looked up at Aisha with curiosity. "Thinking like that does not make you evil. I'm not saying that it's a green light for you to hurt Kat's feelings either." Aisha joked. Then she turned serious again. "Although I don't know what the reason is for all of those things to happen… But the main point is I can tell that you've never stopped loving him… By the side glances, the little smiles…"

Kimberly cut in playfully, "Gee, I did do that?" Two pairs of eyes stared at her, answering her question. "And I thought it was not that obvious." She sighed.

"It's not. I bet you a hundred bucks, none of them noticed… You have to be as observant as US to find out. Plus, I would not call us best friends for nothing you know." Trini received a slight nod from Aisha. All three of them laughed at that little comment.

**- Jason's place - **

"She did?" Jason asked with raised eye brows as he lifts his head to face his friend. The news reporter talking to them from the television screen has totally been ignored at this point.

"Yea... Wait, is there…. something you wanna tell me bro? Well, it's not that there's anything, but… You've been giving me these weird feelings lately… You know."

Jason's raised his eye brows again, which prompted Tommy to continue, "Like your current reaction to this situation."

Jason's features relaxed as he explains. "I am very surprise Tommy, I mean; Kim has been sort of avoiding you since you two met again, well no offence to that but… I know I've been prodding you to get things settled and all and yea now that she agreed to go out …" he let his sentence trailed away, not bothering whether did it made any sense. Unknown to Tommy, Jason's mind was preoccupied with another question of his own. _Ok Kimmie girl, what are you up to now._

Tommy did not quite get what Jason meant but he sighs in defeat. "At least now we could finally get a closure and just maybe get some slight info on what's bugging her. She just seems so distracted… and she's just so different now. The light in her eyes… the…"

"People change Tommy." Jason cut in. Tommy just nodded in respond.

"Well, what are you sitting around here for? Got freshen up and start figuring what to wear." Jason gave Tommy a little push.

"Jase, you're making it sound like I'm out on a date." But up in his head, Tommy is already figuring the right outfit to wear later.

"Well, you were the one analyzing her like she's your girl friend." Tommy's expression was a message of "Not funny Jase," Jason could not help but chuckle at his expression.

"Ok. I'm just joking. I would not want Kat to pounce on me later. You did tell Kat bout this right?" That last sentence brought Tommy out of his thoughts. Jason continued, "You know how the female species could get when dealing with this stuff…"

"Yea, as if Adam was not a good enough example." Both men chuckled at that little memory.

Tommy made a mental note to remind him to call Katherine later.

* * *

Well, that's all for this chapter. Hmm, don't think it came out that well, but anyway, you know the drill. Review or write me, k? P  
I know, I know, you're probably screaming "When on earth they are going to meet!" … Don't strangle me. Definitely next chapter. So hold on there.

Cheers!


End file.
